herofandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip J. Fry
Philip J. Fry (born August 9, 1974), better known as Fry, was a native to the 20th century who was cryogenically frozen seconds into the year 2000, having fallen in just as 1999 ended. He was revived in 2999, and subsequently became a delivery boy for the Planet Express Company. He is the main protagonist of Futurama. Personality and abilities Philip J. Fry is a dim-witted man from the 20th century who gets frozen for 1,000 years, thawing out on New Year's Eve 2999. His character is largely an attempt by the show's creators to make the connection between the 20th century and the 31st century much easier for the viewers. Often, Fry is faced with differences in the future, which he then relates to things in his time. As a result, he frequently has to defend the actions of the 20th century. Although he is often depicted as stupid, Fry does occasionally come up with brilliant schemes to save the day, an ability which possibly comes from his intense love of Star Trek. Fry, rivaled only by the energy being of Melllvar, has the largest encyclopaedic knowledge of Star Trek in the future. Another example of Fry's occasional brilliance was during the Brain Spawn attack on Earth. With the rest of the crew stupefied, Fry was able to save Earth by exploiting the Brainspawn's weaknesses. Strangely enough, Fry's stupidity appears to be his greatest strength as he the only known person in the universe who lacks a Delta brainwave and therefore is immune to the Brainspawn's stupification fields. Ken, a Nibblonian, has noted he possesses a "superior yet inferior" mind. He lacks the Delta brainwave because he is actually his own grandfather. Also because he lacks the Delta brainwave, he is immune to telepathy. Fry is also usually quick to make very rash decisions, such as traveling back to the year 2000 or stowing away on Zapp Brannigan's ship to leave the universe after being upset about Colleen. Despite being lazy, Fry's heart is in the right place, and when the situation calls for it, he will rise up to formulate a plan to save his friends, though because of his lack of intelligence he rarely comes up with any good plans. Fry cares about his friends, and in spite of Bender's awful treatment of him at times, he is still willing to risk his life to save him, which Bender reciprocates. However, it shows that Fry enjoys Bender being "mean" to him, because when Bender has to leave the planet express crew for his own saftey, Clamps takes his place and behaves in the same way Bender would towards Fry and Fry just laughs and continues. Fry loves video games, and as such, he is usually shown to be very good at them, although not all games. He never actually managed to finish the final enemy on Space Invaders; he always had to get his brother Yancy to do it for him. Though he may not be good at all games, his skills have made him a crackshot, and he usually mans the ship's weapons when they are under attack. He has also got a lot better at fighting, by "Fun on a Bun" Also, Fry absolutely loves sewers, he once surfed (was surprisingly good) in various sewers around Earth cities with Turanga Morris & Bender, but got temporarily sick as a result. Quotes Gallery Fry and Bender in the army.jpg|Fry and Bender in the army. Fry as a cop.png|Fry as a cop in the episode Law and Oracle. Fifty Million AD 01.jpg The women of the year fifty million 02 by trecegato-d88tk19.jpg The women of the year fifty million 04 by trecegato-d8gtt1b.jpg Futuramabdcap7 original.jpg Futurama-series-finale.jpg DNnID6I.jpg Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:In love heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Male Damsels Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Big Good Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Married Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Orphans Category:Heroes from the past Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Friend of a Villain Category:The Chosen One Category:Martyr Category:Living Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:The Messiah Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Cops Category:Astronauts Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Revived Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Anti Nazis Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Good Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Singing Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Speedsters Category:Bully Slayers Category:One-Man Army Category:Swordsmen Category:Lawful Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed